


I’m Here

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Margo’s heart grows ten sizes, Multi, Vodka, broken brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin’s demons give him a hard night and Margo is there to help





	I’m Here

Margo walked into the Physical Kids’ cottage after a long evening of studying with her boring group that she was being forced to do a group project with. None of those bastards had a personality that was worth a damn and it was like talking to rocks. She slammed the door shut and took her shoes off and walked towards the kitchen to get a bottle of wine that was much needed. She was bored out of her mind and Eliot still wouldn’t be home for at least another two hours.

She was pouring herself a glass when she heard a loud thud and turned towards the steps leading upstairs. It was probably Penny or Kady. They could be noisy as fuck. She continued pouring herself a glass of wine to the rim when she heard the thud again followed by someone coming downstairs that sounded like a pack of elephants.

Quentin stumbled around the corner and towards the bar, reaching for Eliot’s bottle of top shelf vodka and poured himself a shot. Margo picked up her glass and walked towards him. 

“Hey Q. Not used to seeing you drinking.”

Quentin jumped, startled at her presence. 

“Shit. Hey, Margo. Uh, yeah, I guess.”

He threw back the shot and poured another one. He swayed, his balance obviously off.

“Q, sweetie? How much of that have you drank tonight?”

“Oh, this? Um. Not much. I...just...maybe...two? No, six?”

“Baby, that’s a pretty wide range. What is it, two or six?”

Quentin held up the bottle, examining it, swaying back and forth. 

“I....think....maybe three or four.”

Margo walked to him and took the bottle from him, reaching out to steady him.

“Oh now it’s three or four. You don’t even know, do you?”

Quentin took the bottle from her and poured one more shot. Margo quickly grabbed the bottle again and put it away. 

“Well however many it was, I think you’ve had enough, yeah? You’re a little unsteady. Come with me.”

Quentin took his shot and slammed the glass down. Margo took his hand and walked him to the couch. They sat down and he leaned all the way back, closing his eyes. Margo crossed her legs and sat sideways to face him. She patted his leg.

“What’s going, Q? Don’t give me that nothings wrong bullshit either because I can read you like a book.”

Quentin crossed his arms and looked at her. When he didn’t respond Margo smacked his knee. 

“Spill your guts, Coldwater! You’re not ok.”

Quentin sighed and groaned.

“I don’t know, Margo! I’m just having a bad night, that’s all.”

“Mmhmmm. I’m gonna need more than that.” 

Quentin rolled his eyes.

“It’s fine. I don’t know, my stupid broken brain has just been feeding me negative thoughts today. I miss Eliot and he isn’t here to distract me from them. The vodka was helping to tune them out a little.”

“Oh sweetie, I’m sorry. You weren’t going to hurt yourself, were you?”

“What? No- I...I don’t know. I don’t think so. No.” 

He crossed his arms around himself tighter and closed his eyes. Margo set her glass down and tucked his hair behind his ear. 

“Listen, darling. I can’t pretend to understand what you go through, but I can promise you that when it gets bad I will always be here. Eliot and I both will.”

Margo could see tears welling up in his eyes and he turned his head to try to hide it. 

“Q, it’s gonna be ok. I promise. Is there anything I can do?”

“No, just you being here with me helps because when I’m alone it gets worse. I-I just really miss Eliot.”

Quentin covered his face with his hands, hiding his tears. 

“God dammit, Q. Stop breaking my fucking heart, will ya? Come here, those demons aren’t gonna get you with me here.”

Margo scooted back and grabbed his arm, pulling his head down into her lap. She ran her fingers through his long strands of hair, scratching at his scalp. His eyes closed and he wrapped his arms around one of her crossed legs and cried. It didn’t take long before he passed out.

An hour later Eliot opened the door and came in. He saw Margo, glass of wine in hand and a bawled up sleeping Quentin with his head in Margo’s lap.

“Well, what did I miss here? Why is my boyfriend sleeping at 8:00 like an old man?”

Margo shot him a playful smile and set her glass down and motioned for him to come over. 

Eliot obeyed and sat beside Quentin’s feet, stroking his cheek. 

“Honey, he’s having a really rough night. I came home and found him drunk and stumbling around. He polished off half a bottle of your vodka so I made him talk to me. His mind is being a dick and feeding him bad thoughts and he struggled all day with it. He said the vodka made them go away and he was missing you so fucking much that he was crying, El. Shit, he even made me cry so I’m pissed! He makes me weak.”

“Fuck, why didn’t he call me? I would’ve come home to be with him.”

“He didn’t want to bother you, El. He was so sad and pitiful and it broke my whole fucking heart.”

Eliot placed his hand on the back of Quentin’s neck and watched him. 

“Well, El, all I know is that he’s gonna be really happy you’re home because he wanted you so much. I’m fucking tired. Can you take him now? My legs are numb.”

Eliot smiled. He pulled Quentin’s legs out so they were off the couch and lifted his head, carefully swinging the rest of his body so he was sitting up. He scooped him up into his arms easily and carried him upstairs. He walked past Quentin’s room and took him to his and laid him down and then sat beside him.

Quentin woke up and blinked his eyes open sleepily. 

“El? You’re here? God, I missed you.”

“I’m here babe. Come here.”

Quentin flung himself into Eliot’s arms and buried his face in his neck, gripping his shoulders. Eliot wrapped his arms tightly around him and rocked him.

“I’m sorry you had a hard night. I wish you would’ve called me. I’m here now, though. You’re ok. I’m not going to let anything hurt you, even your brain.”


End file.
